dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Joe Antagonists: * Mr. Lane * Jim Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Sir Loin of Beef: "Hash Amuses Himself" | Synopsis2 = Hash decides to play with his slingshot as the Knight and Cowhide sleep. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Jibby Jones | Synopsis3 = Jibby chases down another boy who has called him a dope, but things don't go quite as planned. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jibby Jones | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler4_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker4_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Billy the Kid | Synopsis4 = Biff tries to teach Billy the sport of fencing. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Billy Other Characters: * Biff | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler5_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker5_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Sagebrush 'n' Cactus: "Knife Ambush, Part 3" | Synopsis5 = Cactus and Sagebrush follow the map they found earlier, to an abandoned gold mine. After a quick dig in which they recover a large gold nugget, the two continue their search for Knife Ambush. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Knife Ambush | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Penciler6_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker6_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Peter and Ho-lah-an: "Bull by the Tail" | Synopsis6 = While searching for prairie dogs, Ho-lah-an scares a charging bull away by clutching onto its tail. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Peter * Ho-lah-an | Editor7_1 = | Writer7_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler7_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker7_1 = Clem Gretter | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Ray and Gail: "The Secret Cruise, Part 3" | Synopsis7 = After tending to the ill Aunt Millie, Joe Macula decides to investigate the captain's quarters in search of the map. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Joe Macula Antagonists: * Captain Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut Other Characters: * Willie Gewgaw * Aunt Millie | Editor8_1 = | Writer8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = J. Worthington Blimp: "The Stagecoach, Part 2" | Synopsis8 = A reward is put out for the capture of the men that stole the stagecoach. Meanwhile, Blimp and Jones get a job offer that utilizes their coach-driving skills. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jupiter Jones Vehicles: * stagecoach | Editor9_1 = | Writer9_1 = Billy Weston | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = 17-20 on the Black, Part 3 | Synopsis9 = Having tracked down the stolen pearls, Kim takes Jim Gale to a ship where the criminals reside. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Frog Morton ** his First Mate | Editor10_1 = | Writer10_1 = Matt Curzon | Penciler10_1 = Matt Curzon | Inker10_1 = Matt Curzon | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | StoryTitle10 = Dickie Duck | Synopsis10 = Farmer Gray learns to regret giving Dickie Duck the seemingly simple task to throw out the garbage. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Dickie Duck Other Characters: * Farmer Gray | Editor12_1 = | Writer12_1 = Ellis Edwards | Penciler12_1 = Ellis Edwards | Inker12_1 = Ellis Edwards | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = Chikko Chakko | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Chikko Chakko Other Characters: * Loopie * Chicos * Papacito * Mamacita Locations: * | Editor13_1 = | Writer13_1 = Rafael Astarita | Penciler13_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker13_1 = Rafael Astarita | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | StoryTitle13 = King Arthur: "Part One" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * Locations: * ** | Editor14_1 = | Writer14_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler14_1 = Stan Randall | Inker14_1 = Stan Randall | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = | StoryTitle14 = Dare-Devil Dunk | Synopsis14 = Dunk is rescuing people from danger, but his manager isn't happy that he's risking his life for free. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Dunk Supporting Characters: * Drizzle | Editor20_1 = | Writer20_1 = Emma C. McKean | Penciler20_1 = Emma C. McKean | Inker20_1 = Emma C. McKean | Colourist20_1 = | Letterer20_1 = | StoryTitle20 = Sara Lou Sunshine | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Sara Lou | Editor21_1 = | Writer21_1 = Thor | Penciler21_1 = Thor | Inker21_1 = Thor | Colourist21_1 = | Letterer21_1 = | StoryTitle21 = Wing Walker: "Sons of the Red Cormorant, Part 3" | Synopsis21 = Wing manages to escape from Kolar and secure a plane. He then follows the plane being piloted by Kolar's lackey, Tyee, in an attempt to rescue the girl who was being held captive inside. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Tyee * Kolar * Nipper | Editor22_1 = | Writer22_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler22_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker22_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Colourist22_1 = | Letterer22_1 = | StoryTitle22 = Beany: "Love Thy Neighbor" | Synopsis22 = Beany washes up for his visiting Aunt Matilda. But Red ruins Beany's good look with a basket of tomatoes. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Beany Antagonists: * Red Other Characters: * Beany`s Ma * Aunt Matilda | Editor23_1 = | Writer23_1 = Matt Curzon | Penciler23_1 = Matt Curzon | Inker23_1 = Matt Curzon | Colourist23_1 = | Letterer23_1 = | StoryTitle23 = Freddie Bell | Synopsis23 = Freddie continues to get into trouble without even trying. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Freddie Bell | Editor24_1 = | Writer24_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler24_1 = Al Stahl | Inker24_1 = Al Stahl | Colourist24_1 = | Letterer24_1 = | StoryTitle24 = Needles Uses His Noodle | Synopsis24 = Needles comes up with an invention to prevent flower pots from spilling out a window. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Needles | Editor25_1 = | Writer25_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler25_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker25_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist25_1 = | Letterer25_1 = | StoryTitle25 = Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed: "The Time Machine, Part 3" | Synopsis25 = Fritz and Mowcher are shaking their heads at Oliver falling in love. That is, until the lovebug hits them as well. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Mowcher * Fritz Other Characters: * Abigail * Mr. Blumel * Madam Blumel * Emily Jane Items: * | Editor26_1 = | Writer26_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler26_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker26_1 = Tom Cooper | Colourist26_1 = | Letterer26_1 = | StoryTitle26 = Castaway Island: "Episode 2" | Synopsis26 = Larry and Dot manage to find land. But trouble brews as Blackface and his men also live on the island. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * S. Dougal "Mac" MacDonald Supporting Characters: * * Dot Antagonists: * Blackface | Editor29_1 = | Writer29_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler29_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker29_1 = Tom Cooper | Colourist29_1 = | Letterer29_1 = | StoryTitle29 = Cap'n Spinniker: "A Pickle Complex" | Synopsis29 = Spinniker manages to take over as captain of Sternpipe's ship. | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * James Other Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | Editor30_1 = | Writer30_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler30_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker30_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Colourist30_1 = | Letterer30_1 = | StoryTitle30 = The Vikings: "Episode 3" | Synopsis30 = A celebration is thrown for baby Ivar growing his first tooth. | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kol Other Characters: * ** Eirek ** Sigrid ** Hagbard ** Ighild the Seta ** Fotbit Locations: * ** | Editor31_1 = | Writer31_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler31_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker31_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist31_1 = | Letterer31_1 = | StoryTitle31 = Federal Men: "Airborne Revenge" | Synopsis31 = Wealthy aircraft manufacturer Morton Brent is working on a new airplane for the U.S. government, and there have been threats. Steve Carson is assigned to protect him. Brent, Carson, and Brent's pilot fly towards Brent's Northern Estate, and are ambushed in mid-flight by an unmarked fighter plane. The propeller is disabled. Steve Carson crawls out onto one wing, walks along it, and waits for his chance. When the enemy plane gets close enough, he drops onto it, grabs a swivel machine gun, aims it at the pilot, and tells him where to land. Instead, the pilot throws a switch that causes his engine to catch fire, then jumps out, wearing a parachute. Carson jumps after him and catches him; they struggle, and the pistol-wielding pilot misses Steve, at very close range. Brent's pilot meanwhile has managed a pancake landing. Carson and his foe land nearby, and the bad guy draws a bead on Morton Brent. Carson jumps him and grabs away his pistol. He identifies himself as Grayson and claims to be the real inventor of Brent's new model of airplane. Brent points a gun of his own at both of them, effectively proving Grayson's point, and takes a moment to explain how clever his plan is. Carson jumps him and while they're fighting, Brent's pilot has recovered his wits, and joins the fight on Carson's side. Carson has to fend off another murderous attack by Grayson on Brent, but Carson now holds the only gun on the scene, so Grayson and Brent are both under arrest. | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Morton Brent * Grayson Other Characters: * Brent's Pilot Locations: * Brent's Northern Estate Vehicles: * Brent's streamlined bi-plane * Grayson's unmarked fighter plane | Editor32_1 = | Writer32_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler32_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker32_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Colourist32_1 = | Letterer32_1 = | StoryTitle32 = It`s a Dern Lie: "Kerosene-Drinking Cougar-Taming Rattlesnake Slapper" | Synopsis32 = | Notes = * Published by National Allied Newspaper Syndicate, Inc. * Last issue for Beany by Vincent Sullivan * Last issue for Billy the Kid by Whitney Ellsworth in New Comics, but the feature returns in More Fun Comics #24, Sep 1937, and again in Adventure Comics #33, Dec 1938. * After this issue, Captain Bill of the Rangers by W.M. Allison becomes Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers * This issue, Captain Quick by John Elby is absent, but it returns next issue. * Last issue for Dare-Devil Dunk by Stan Randall * Last issue for Dickie Duck by Matt Curzon * Last DC issue for Freddie Bell by Matt Curzon, which then moves to Comics Magazine #1, published by . * After this issue It's a Dern Lie, by Rosemary Volk, drops out until New Comics #5. * Last issue for Jibby Jones by Vincent Sullivan * First issue for King Arthur by Rafael Astarita * Last issue for Peter and Ho-lah-an by R.H. Livingstone * First issue for Sarah Lou Sunshine by Emma C. McKean * Last issue for Wing Walker by Thor, ending in mid-cliffhanger. * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** A letter from "the Editors" introducing the magazine. ** "Cartoon Corner" (illustrated "how-to" article) by Stan Randall ** Court Chuckles by Maxwell ** Dear Old Dad by Whitney Ellsworth ** Guy Hoot's Reposoir by Clem Gretter ** "Hobbies" (text article) by Danny Ryan ** "It's Magic" (text article) by Andrini the Great ** Just Suppose... (alternative historical scenarios) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer ** King Bozo by John Patterson *** After this issue, this strip changes its title to King Bunko and is published by in Comics Magazine #1. ** Licorice by Vincent Sullivan ** Luke McGluke the Fireman by John Patterson *** After this issue, this strip changes its title to Loony Louie and is published by in Comics Magazine #1. ** "Mystery of the Gold Pieces" (text story), by Wallace Kirk ** The Circus Is Comin`! by Whitney Ellsworth ** "The Book Shelf" (text article) by Carson Smith ** "The Radio Dialer" (text articles) by A.R. Lane ** "Worth-While Films to Watch For" (text article) by Josephine Craig | Trivia = * Other features from New Comics that migrated to Comics Magazine #1 included: ** Chikko Chakko, which also continued in DC Comics. ** Dickie Duck ** Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers: (Captain Bill of the Rangers), which also continued in DC Comics. ** Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed (after New Comics #4), which did not return to DC Comics. ** Freddie Bell ** J. Worthington Blimp (after New Comics #4) * Also in 1936, several features from More Fun Comics migrated to Comics Magazine #1, some under new titles, some not. These included: ** After More Fun Comics #13, Dr. Occult (as "Dr. Mystic"), which soon returned to More Fun Comics #14 ** After More Fun Comics #8, Skipper Hicks (as "Skipper Ham Shanks"), which did not return to DC Comics | Recommended = | Links = }}